Insomnia
by Nathriyoshi
Summary: Matt yang sedang Insomnia, iseng membuka akun Facebooknya. 'L Ryuuzaki is in relationship with Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami'. "What?" Matt sangat kaget melihat pemberitahuan itu di Facebooknya, Matt langsung membangunkan Mello dan Near yang sedang tidur dengan lelap hanya demi memberitahukan berita yang menurutnya sangat menggemparkan itu. Warning Inside.


**Insomnia © Nathriyoshi**

**Disclaimer : **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Rated :** T

**Summary** : Matt yang sedang Insomnia, iseng membuka akun Facebooknya.  
'L Ryuuzaki is in relationship with Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami'.  
"What?" Matt sangat kaget melihat pemberitahuan itu di Facebooknya, Matt langsung membangunkan Mello dan Near yang sedang tidur dengan lelap hanya demi memberitahukan berita yang menurutnya sangat menggemparkan itu.  
Warning Inside.

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s) Bahasa ga baku, gaje, alur ga jelas, genre Humor tapi nggak lucu, dll, dkk, dst, etc.

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Silahkan pencet tombol back sebelum anda menyesal.  
Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**.**

.

**[11.30 PM]**

Matt dilanda Insomnia, ia mengambil PSP di bawah bantalnya, lalu menyalakannya.

"Ah semua game sudah ku tamatkan, sepertinya besok aku harus mendownload game baru lagi." Matt ngoceh sendirian di kamar karena teman sekamarnya, Mello dan Near sudah tepar (baca: tidur dengan nyenyak) dari jam 10.00 PM, karena di Wammy's House jam sepuluh memang waktunya untuk tidur.

Matt kembali menaruh PSP tercintanya di bawah bantal, lalu menyalakan laptopnya, berniat untuk buka Facebook.

Setelah Matt login dengan memasukan email dan password, tiba-tiba ia berteriak histeris.

"UAPAAAAAAAHHH?" Teriakan Matt menggema di kamar yang diisi oleh mahluk-mahluk astral itu (Author ditimpuk Matt-Mello-Near). Matt speechless menatap layar Laptopnya.

Seketika ada gundam terbang yang menghantam (?) kepala Matt.

"Ada apa sih ribut sekali? Ini pukul sebelas Matt, sebelas malam!" Near ngoceh ga karuan sambil melempar-lemparkan gundamnya ke arah Matt.

"Near, nyalakan Laptop-mu! Buka akun Facebook-mu, ada berita yang sangat menggemparkan!" Matt heboh sendiri sambil terus menatap layar Laptopnya dengan intens (?).

Near menarik selimutnya berniat untuk tidur lagi, tetapi dicegah oleh Matt dengan menarik selimut Near.

"Sebentar saja Near, kau juga pasti akan terkejut!."

"Baiklah saya mengalah." Near menyalakan laptopnya

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan, Matt?" Near bertanya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Login ke Facebook dengan akunmu." Matt tidak tenang menunggu Near login dengan akunnya.

Setelah Near terlihat mengetik dengan cepat, lalu diapun sama terkejutnya dengan Matt, Near terkejut tapi tetap dengan wajah stay cool(cast) nya.

"Akhirnya." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Near, sedangkan Matt sudah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Akhirnya'?" Tanya Matt, yang ditanya hanya diam sambil tersenyum simpul.

Mello yang terbangun dan mendengar pembicaraan Matt dan Near lalu mengambil iPad-nya (keren banget anak Wammy udah punya gadget masing-masing), 'apa sih yang membuat Matt heboh sendiri seperti itu?' batin Mello, lalu Mello login ke akun Facebooknya.

**L Ryuuzaki is in relationship with Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami**

"APAAAAAAAAAAA? APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI." Mello keluar tiba-tiba dari selimutnya sambil berteriak, seketika Matt dan Near kaget setengah mati seperempat hidup (?) mendengar teriakan Mello.

"Mells, kau mengagetkanku! Tapi sudahlah, yang penting ayo kita serang Light Yagami karena sudah berani macam-macam dengan kakak (angkat) kita!." Ucap Matt dengan semangat 45, Mello mengangguk mengiyakan, Near tetap terseyum, dan merekapun menatap monitor mereka masing-masing.

.

**L Ryuuzaki is in relationship with Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami**

**Near Gundam** and **Light** **Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami **like this.

Comments:

**Near Gundam** Selamat

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami **Thanks, Near! Hei jam segini kenapa belum tidur?

**Near Gundam **Matt membangunkan saya dengan teriakannya karena kaget melihat status hubunganmu dengan L .

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami **Oh begitu

**Mello Chocolate **LIGHT YAGAMI! KUBUNUH KAU!

**Matt GameFreak Keehl** AYO KITA HABISI DIA, MELLS!

**Mello Chocolate** AYO MATT! Err… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memakai namaku di Facebook-mu?

**Matt GameFreak Keehl** . . . Karena aku suka namamu, Mells.

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** L. . . tidak kusangka… kau tega menghianatiku! *nangis lebay*

**Near Gundam** Dasar

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami** Hei, tenanglah Matt, Mello. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

**Mello Chocolate** Apa maksudmu suka dengan namaku, Matt?.  
Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan YAGAMIIIII!

**L Ryuuzaki** Hei ada apa ini ribut-ribut?

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** L! Apa kau melupakan janji kita di bawah pohon 30 tahun yang lalu, kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, L… *mulai nangis lagi*

**Near Gundam** B, kau berlebihan, umurmu dan umur L saja belum lebih dari 25 tahun.

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** Oh iya ya.

**L Ryuuzaki** *sweatdrop

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami** Mello, Matt, sepertinya kalian berdua sedang sakit, tidurlah, tidur malam tidak baik bagi anak-anak seperti kalian.

**Matt GameFreak Keehl** . . . Aku menyukaimu, Mells.  
Yagami, jika kau berada di hadapanku, aku ingin memukulmu hingga wajah yang sangat kau banggakan itu hancur berkeping keping. *sadis boo*

**L Ryuuzaki **Light-kun, namamu terdengar aneh.

**Mello Chocolate** Aku sedang terbakar amarah, Matt, jangan bercanda.  
Yagami, sepertinya kau benar-benar bosan hidup. *bunyiin tangan (?)

**Near Gundam** Ini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik.

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami** Ini adalah tanda bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Ryuuzaki.

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** Hoekk… *muntah darah

**Matt GameFreak Keehl** Aku tidak bercanda, Mells.

**Mello Chocolate** Benarkah itu Matt? *blush

**Matt GameFreak Keehl** Ya, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Mells?

**Mello Chocolate** HELL YEAH!

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya  
FIN

.

.

.

*ditimpukin Readers

Okay abaikan adegan gaje diatas tadi, lanjut ke ceritanya.  
.

.

.

Dan akhirnya…

**Matt GameFreak Keehl in a relationship with Mello Chocolate**

Back to L and Light relationship status.

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami** Beyond, kau bisa melihat nama asli Mello dan Matt bukan?

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** Ya, ada apa?

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami** Beritahu padaku *ngeluarin Death Note

**Mello Chocolate Jeevas** (baru ganti nama) HAH? DEATH NOTE?

**Matt GameFreak Keehl** Death Note? *kejang-kejang

**Near Gundam** !

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** *asik makanin selai  
*dijitak Author

Author: Woi Beyond, kaget dong!

B : Oiya lupa, ulang deh ulang.

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** Hah? Light punya Death Note?

**Rem Sayang Ryuk** Death Note-mu, Ryuk?

**Ryuk Sayang Rem** Iya

**L Ryuuzaki **Jadi selama ini dugaan saya benar, Light-kun itu Kira. Light-kun mulai sekarang kita putus!

**Mello Chocolate Jeevas** HELL YEAH!

**Matt GameFreak Keehl** HOREEEEEEE L dan Light putus!

**Near Gundam** Yah

**Beyond Likestrawberry'jam Birthday** HOREEEEEEEEE kesempatanku deketin L terbuka lebar.

**Light Loveryuuzaki-chan Yagami** NOOOOOOOOOO *depresi

.

Akhirnya L dan Light putus karena Light nggak sengaja ngeluarin Death Note-nya.

Di kamar Matt-Mello-Near, Matt peluk-pelukan sama pacar barunya, Mello, oke kalo dilanjutin nanti ratednya berubah jadi M, Near speechless melihat kedua temannya yang autis itu, Near mematikan Laptopnya, berniat untuk kembali tidur, Mello juga mematikan iPadnya, tiba tiba.

"Mells, lihat L dan Yagami itu mengomentari status hubungan kita!"

.

**Matt GameFreak Keehl in a relationship with Mello Chocolate Jeevas**

**L Ryuuzaki** like this.

Comment :

**L Ryuuzaki** Selamat untuk kedua adik-adikku

**Light BrokenHeart Yagami** (baru ganti nama) KUBUNUH KAU BERDUA NANTI DOUBLE M!

Near menyalakan kembali Laptopnya, sepertinya ini akan menarik dan akan terus berlanjut sampai pagi.

**FIN**

Ahahahaha~ XD

Gimana? Gaje banget kan?

Maaf kalo idenya pasaran, Nath sama sekali nggak bermaksud buat nyontek ide senpai-senpai semua kok T-T

Ini fanfic pertama Nath untuk Fandom Death Note, Nath ada beberapa Fanfic Naruto yang nggak selesai karena kena writeblock . Nath jadi males ngelanjutinnya. *ditimpukin karena curhat*

Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal senpai-senpai semua! ^^  
Nath penghuni baru di FDNI, Nath udah 2 tahun jadi silent reader atau kadang jadi anonymous reviews di fandom Naruto dan Death Note, dan Nath baru setengah tahun mulai-mulai bikin fanfic, dan nath baru berani buat akun FFn baru-baru ini . Ehehehe~

Mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai semuanya ^^  
*bows*

Eh eh tapi jangan kasih Nath flame ya, Nath takut sama flame sih, huhuhu T-T *digebuk karena lebay

Akhir kata, Reviews ya ^^


End file.
